Bob Papenbrook
Bob Papenbrook (1955 - 2006) Movie Deaths *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004)'' [The Black Knight]: Providing voice of a monster, he turns back into a costume (offscreen) after Neil Fanning turn on the control panel. see also Kevin Durand. TV Deaths *''Macross Plus: Investigation (1995; anime) ''[Raymond Marley]: Shot in the head by Marj Gueldoa (Steven Jay Blum) as he asserts his control over Sharon Apple (Melora Harte). *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Journey's End, Part 1 (1999)'' [Deviot]: Fused with Amy Miller in the coccoon. *''Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor (2000; anime) ''[ShogunGekomon]: In a flashback to the Dark Masters' takeover of the Digital World, ShogunGekomon falls to his death as his palace crumbles. Later revived as a Digi-Egg in the final episode after Apocalymon's (Paul St. Peter) defeat. *''Trigun: Demon's Eye (2000; anime) ''[Johnson]: Killed by his own men, who were under the control of Legato (Richard Cansino), just as Legato forces them to kill each other. *''Digimon Tamers: Grow Mon Grow (2001; anime)'' [Miheramon]: Vaporized by WarGrowlmon's (Steven Jay Blum) Atomic Blaster attack *''Digimon Tamers: Goliath (2002; anime)'' [Majiramon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after having his head crushed by Cyberdramon's (Lex Lang) bare hand. *''Digimon Frontier: The Dark Heart of Friendship (2003; anime)'' [Asuramon]: Gets slashed multiple times by Korikakumon (Brianne Siddall) with his axes. *''Kikaider 01 The Animation: The Fate of Pinocchio (2003; anime) ''[Shadow Knight]: Shot dead by Professor Gill/Gill Hakaider (Michael Gregory) in a panic after he shoots Bijinder (Wendee Lee). *''Cyborg Soldier 009: Mythos, The Final Chapter (2003; anime) ''[Minotaur]: Sacrifices himself along with the other Cyborg Gods as Magma Island sinks. *''Gungrave: Conflict (2004; anime) ''[Hussan]: Ambushed by one of Blood War's (Jamieson Price) recently necrolized men, resulting in him being shot in the head. *''Gungrave: Betrayal (2004; anime) ''[Leagland]: Impaled through the head by Balladbird Lee (Steven Jay Blum) with his senbon just as he was about to shoot Sam (Liam O'Brien) to cover up his betrayal. *''Gungrave: Mika (2004; anime) ''[State Governor]: Killed in his car when an Orgman threw it off the highway, destroying it with him inside. *''Cold Case: Red Glare (2004)'' [Wade Ribble]: Dies of Unespecified in 2003. Notable Connections *Mr. Debbie Rothstein *Father of Bryce Papenbrook *Grandfather of Ella Papenbrook Gallery ShogunGekomonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor' MiheramonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Grow Mon Grow' MajiramonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Goliath' Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:1955 Births Category:2006 Deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Digimon cast members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Cold Case Cast Members